L'été se fane notre amour éclot
by MadMeary
Summary: Aurora assistait au Badéli, il s'agissait d'un bal où étaient conviés tous les jeunes garçons et filles appartenant à la noblesse, âgés de dix-huit à vingt ans et qui n'étaient pas mariés.
1. Chapter 1

**Me voici après une petite absence avec une nouvelle fanfiction (ce n'est pas comme si j'en avais déjà trois en cours). Les personnages de the originals sont à Julie Plec même dans cet univers fantasy. Petite précision tout ce que vous ne connaissez pas se trouvent en note en bas de page. **

* * *

**L'été se fane notre amour éclot**

**CHAPITRE I**

Aurora assistait au Badéli, il s'agissait d'un bal où étaient conviés tous les jeunes garçons et filles appartenant à la noblesse, âgés de dix-huit à vingt ans et qui n'étaient pas mariés. Il était organisé par les dirigeants des quatre royaumes celui de Flerinea (c'était celui d'où elle venait), celui de Frae ( c'était celui où avait lieu cette soirée), celui de Veome et enfin celui de Neveros. Il avait lieu chaque année à la même date, le trente et un août car on pensait que comme les plus grosses chaleurs étaient passées les corps n'étaient plus sous l'influence des fortes températures et sous celle de leurs hormones. Ainsi les célibataires n'étaient pas aveuglés par des désirs éphémères et avaient plus de chance de rencontrer le véritable amour.

La jeune de Martel avait dix-neuf ans et c'était la première fois qu'elle y assistait, l'année précédente elle était tombée malade et n'avait pu s'y rendre. Elle était seule et ne connaissait personne, son grand frère Tristan qui avait un an de plus qu'elle et sans qui elle n'avait jamais été nul part n'avait pu l'accompagner puisqu'il avait trouvé celle avec qui il souhaitait passé toute sa vie l'année précédente. Elle était terriblement intimidée par tous ces visages inconnus et n'osait aborder personne. Tôt ou tard elle allait bien devoir prendre son courage à deux mains et se risquer à discuter avec un garçon ou elle ne trouverait jamais son futur époux.

Le temps ne jouait pas à en sa faveur, il était déjà vingt et une heure trente, la cérémonie avait débuté à vingt heure et se clôturerait à minuit. Ils dormiraient tous sur place dans des chambres préparées spécialement pour eux aux étages supérieurs. Le lendemain ils auraient un petit-déjeuner qu'ils seraient libres de prendre où et avec qui ils le souhaiteraient avant d'être renvoyés chez eux.

Pourtant elle n'était pas pressée, elle avait peur de se tromper, choisir l'homme avec qui elle resterait toute sa vie n'était pas une décision qu'il fallait prendre à la légère, et l'adolescente se demandait si elle n'était pas trop jeune pour une telle responsabilité. Contrairement à son aîné elle n'était pas impatiente de se marier et de perdre sa liberté. Elle rêvait d'un homme romantique, doux, cultivé, généreux, drôle, tolérant, ce qu'elle souhaitait c'était le prince charmant mais existait-il en dehors des contes de fées ? Elle commençait à en douter si elle se fiait aux regards de certains adolescents qu'elle avait croisé, ils la détaillaient des pieds à la tête sans se gêner afin de juger son apparence, ce n'était pas un compagnon obsédé par la plastique qu'elle désirait.

La salle principale était bondée alors elle décida de visiter un peu les lieux et s'aérer afin de se détendre. Plus elle avançait dans les couloirs et moins elle croisait du monde, ils étaient toujours par deux et entraient dans un des salons réservés aux discussions plus intimes, intime signifiait privé et pas sexuel, des sorts avaient été lancés afin d'empêcher toute relation charnelle, et seuls les baisers qui n'étaient pas perçus comme des actes sexuels étaient autorisés. Aurora ne comprenait pas comment deux êtres qui venaient de se rencontrer pouvaient déjà faire ce genre de choses ?

La petite rousse s'arrêta à chacun des tableaux qui ornaient les murs. Ils illustraient des légendes des divers royaumes, elle n'eut aucun mal à toutes les reconnaître, elles avaient bercé toute son enfance. L'une des peintures illustrait la naissance des royaumes, un autre le phénix Ryze offrant le feu au monde...

Elle continuait d'avancer lentement, admirant pendant plusieurs minutes les œuvres d'arts qui se mouvaient. Elle parvint au bout du couloir, et ouvrit une porte qui menait à un immense jardin. Elle décida de s'y promener un peu,la nuit commençait de tomber, il faisait beau et le temps était agréable, comme c'était le cas la majorité de l'année à Frae. Elle marchait lentement sur le sentier pavé de briques orangées qui étaient entourées par une pelouse aussi verte que chez elle. Elles semblaient si douces et si chaudes qu'elle eut presque envie de retirer ses chaussures et de continuer sa ballade pieds nus.

Elle était seule, tous les autres préféraient l'intérieur du magnifique, immense et fabuleux autre mystère qu'elle ne comprenait pas, comment un jardin aussi splendide, aussi spacieux et aussi harmonieux pouvait-il être délaissé ? Elle parvint bientôt à la place centrale qu'ornait un bassin de taille moyenne qui était entouré par quatre statues à chaque coin. Ces statues représentaient les sœurs déesses fondatrices des quatre royaumes. Celle dans le coin supérieur gauche était Roslena la mère du pays de Flerinea et l'aînée de la fratrie, dans le coin supérieur droit était Kralene sa sœur cadette et créatrice de Frae, dans le coin inférieur droit, en face de Kralene on trouvait Athys la troisième fille et celle qui avait donné naissance à l'état de Veome, et enfin dans le coin inférieur gauche avait été placée Drytia la plus jeune de toutes et celle qui avait fondé Neveros.

Aurora se rapprocha du bassin et tomba sur son reflet, elle s'observa attentivement ou plutôt elle observa la jeune fille qu'elle voyait à la surface de l'eau et qui lui paraissait être une étrangère. Elle n'était pas à l'aise dans la tenue qu'elle portait. Elle était vêtue d'une robe en tulle ombre dont la partie supérieure était un corset jaune sans manches et dont le centre était blanc, dans le dos les deux parties étaient rattachées l'une à l'autre part une ficelle d'un rose pâle. La partie inférieure était composée de plusieurs couches de tulles de diverses longueurs et couleurs, les plus courtes étaient du même jaune clair que le haut, des un peu plus longues était rose clair, encore plus que la ficelle dans son dos, et enfin les plus longues étaient violettes et tombaient plus bas à l'arrière de la robe que devant.

La mère d'Aurora avait fait appel aux services de la meilleur styliste de mode du pays de Flerinea pour la création de cette robe qui était un modèle unique et originale fabriquée sur mesure pour elle. Elle était très jolie mais ce n'était tout simplement pas son style. Elle avait l'impression de ressembler à un morceau de viande que ses parents cherchaient absolument à vendre. Le décolleté s'arrêtait un tout petit peu au-dessus de sa poitrine c'était beaucoup trop bas pour elle. Ses chaussures des escarpins du même jaune que sa robe et qui s'attachaient aux chevilles n'étaient pas des plus confortables.

Pour se distraire elle se mit à regarder les poissons qui nageaient, il y avait des poissons rouges, des guppys, des poissons chirurgiens bleus et des grenouilles.

« Joli cadre n'est-ce pas ?, commenta un homme à quelques mètres d'elle.

-Très, en plus il fait un temps splendide, répondit-elle en posant ses yeux sur lui.

Il était beau, même très beau, il était plus grand qu'elle, brun aux yeux noisettes, elle ne se souvenait pas l'avoir vu avant cet instant. Ils étaient tellement nombreux que cela n'avait rien d'étonnant.

-Vous êtes toute seule ?, lui demanda-t-il.

-Oui, j'avais un peu chaud à l'intérieur et comme la nuit débute à peine je me suis décidée à visiter un peu cet endroit.

-Je vous approuve complètement sur ce point-là, nous sommes tellement que j'ai eu l'impression d'être dans un sauna enfin j'imagine parce que je ne suis jamais allé dans un, déclara-t-il.

-Nous somme si nombreux que pour être honnête avec vous je ne vous avais pas remarqué dans la grande salle, avoua-t-elle.

-Cela n'a rien d'étonnant je ne suis pas resté longtemps, je suis sorti me promener juste quelques minutes après la fin du discours du maître de cérémonie, expliqua-t-il. Je viens de réaliser que je ne m'étais pas encore présenté, je me nomme Lucien Castle.

-Enchanté monsieur Castle, je m'appelle Aurora de Martel, répondit-elle en lui faisant la meilleure révérence qu'elle pu avec cette tenue.

-Pardonnez-moi d'être aussi direct mais vous ne semblez pas très confortable dans vos chaussures, souhaitez-vous vous asseoir, il y a un banc en bois quelques mètres plus loin, lui proposa-t-il.

-Volontiers, elles sont neuves et je n'ai pas encore l'habitude de marcher avec, accepta-t-elle.

Il la guida jusqu'au fameux banc qui était entouré d'herbes comme tous les éléments non naturels du parc. Elle s'assit la première et il l'imita quelques secondes après.

-Alors avez-vous fait des rencontres intéressantes ?, reprit-il après le silence qu'ils avaient fait pour rejoindre le banc.

-Pas vraiment non, vous êtes la première personne avec qui j'échange plus qu'un simple bonsoir, répondit-elle gênée.

-Sérieusement, comment est-ce possible, une jeune femme aussi charmante que vous ignorée comme si elle avait la peste !, s'exclama-t-il choqué.

-Il faut croire que le roux n'est pas très à la mode cette année, plaisanta-t-elle en replaçant une de ses mèches de cheveux derrière son oreille gauche.

-Ils sont magnifiques tout comme vous, la complimenta-t-il sincèrement.

-Merci, répondit-elle en souriant, et vous quelqu'un en particulier a-t-il attiré votre attention ?

-C'est possible oui, dit-il en la fixant intensément.

-Moi...moi ?, bégaya-t-elle timidement.

-Qui d'autre, vous pensez que je serais encore ici si ce n'était pas le cas ?

-Vous pourriez simplement être poli et rester avec moi uniquement pour ne pas froisser mes sentiments, affirma-t-elle.

-Vous avez si peu confiance en vous ou bien est-ce un moyen de me faire comprendre que je ne vous plais pas ?

-Non ne croyez pas cela je vous en prie, je n'ai simplement pas l'habitude de ce genre de conversation, je n'ai pas pu assister au Badéli de l'année dernière, j'étais malade, je suis un peu intimidée, raconta-t-elle.

-Vous avez donc dix-neuf ans, cela explique pourquoi je ne me souvenais pas de vous lors des deux dernières années, réalisa-t-il.

-C'est la troisième fois que vous participez à ce bal ?, s'étonna-t-elle.

-C'est exact, cela semble vous surprendre, constata-t-il.

-Oui un peu, un homme aussi beau et aussi gentil que vous encore célibataire je trouve cela très étrange, signala-t-elle.

-Je vous remercie du compliment mais tout ceci pourrait n'être qu'une ruse afin de vous séduire, suggéra-t-il.

-Vous n'êtes pas ce genre d'homme à profiter de la naïveté d'une fille tel que moi, je le sais, je le sens, le contredit-elle en secouant négativement la tête.

Ils entendirent une douce musique qui provenait de la salle de bal à l'intérieur du château, elle était assez forte pour résonner dans tout le palais et visiblement un sort l'amplifiait pour que ceux dans le parc puissent également en profiter. Cela accentua le côté romantique de la scène et lorsqu'Aurora se fit cette réflexion elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

-Je n'étais pas impatiente à l'idée de venir toute seule, l'année dernière mon frère était là mais pas moi, et ce soir l'avoir à mes côtés m'aurait rassuré, lui dit-elle.

-Vous avez peur de quelque chose ?

-De ne pas me comporter comme je devrais, de salir le nom de ma famille, de me ridiculiser, je ne suis pas une habituée de soirées comme celle-ci, je ne sais pas me vendre si vous voyez ce que je veux dire, tenta-t-elle d'expliquer.

-Je saisis parfaitement, mais il est inutile de vous mettre autant la pression vous ne faîtes rien de mal, j'aime beaucoup échanger avec vous, la rassura-t-il.

-Veuillez m'excuser pour toutes ces révélations, je n'aurais pas dû me comporter ainsi, vous devez penser que je suis idiote. Je ne sais plus trop si je suis moi-même ce soir avec cette robe et ces chaussures qui ne me correspondent pas.

-Pourquoi les portez vous alors ?

-Ma mère ne m'a pas laissée le choix, il fallait que je sois la plus belle possible afin de me valoriser et attirer un jeune homme noble, dit-elle comme si elle récitait une leçon.

-Au risque de décevoir votre mère ce n'est pas votre tenue qui a capté mon regard mais votre chevelure.

-Ils n'ont rien d'extraordinaire pourtant, commenta-t-elle.

-Vous plaisantez, ils ont une couleur tellement chaleureuse, tellement vibrante, lorsque je vous ai aperçu les derniers rayons du soleil se reflétaient dessus et j'avais l'impression qu'ils brillaient de milles feux.

-Fort heureusement pas assez intense pour vous aveugler, se réjouit-elle.

-Ne plus pouvoir vous voir aurait été un véritable drame, répondit-il honnêtement.

-Vous aimez m'embarrasser monsieur Castle, murmura-t-elle.

-Je ne fais que dire la vérité mademoiselle de Martel, lui affirma-t-il.

Une légère brise souffla sur le parc emportant avec elle un exquis parfum de fleurs, la petite rousse ferma les yeux et en inspira le plus qu'elle pu.

-Vous aimez les fleurs à ce que je vois, commenta-t-il amusé.

-Oh non Lucien je ne les aime pas, je les adore, le corrigea-t-elle.

Elle se leva et et mit à tourner sur elle-même plusieurs fois au milieu du vent souriant à chaque seconde oubliant qu'elle avait mal aux pieds.

-Je suis née au milieu des fleurs, lui expliqua-t-elle en s'arrêtant.

-C'est donc pour cette raison que vous ressemblez à une fleur, comprit-il.

-Flatteur je disais cela parce que je viens de Flerinea, continua-t-elle en rougissant de nouveau.

-Ah le pays de l'éternel printemps, un de mes précepteurs était natif de chez vous, se souvint-il.

-D'où êtes-vous ?, l'interrogea-t-elle en revenant s'asseoir à la place qu'elle avait occupé quelques minutes auparavant.

-Je suis de Veome, répondit-il

-Le pays de l'or éphémère, répondit-elle à son tour.

La nuit était définitivement tombée et des petites lumières disposées dans les branches des arbres et des luminaires éclairaient le parc et les sentiers. Un frisson parcourut le corps d'Aurora lorsque l'air se fit plus frais. Le veomien retira sa veste et la plaça sur les épaules de l'adolescente.

-Non non Lucien je n'ai pas froid, assura-t-elle en s'apprêtant à l'enlever.

-Gardez-là, ma tenue est plus chaude que la votre, insista-t-il.

-Merci beaucoup.

Elle ramena encore plus sur elle le vêtement étranger afin de se protéger au mieux de la fraîcheur nocturne. La styliste n'avait visiblement pas envisagé qu'elle soit encore à l'extérieur à cette heure-ci et même si elle y avait songé cela n'aurait rien changé, elle n'aurait rien ajouté de peur de ruiner son œuvre.

-Souhaitez-vous que nous rentrions ?, lui proposa-t-il.

-Si cela ne vous dérange pas je voudrais bien oui, accepta-t-elle.

-Non pas le moins du monde, venez, l'invita-t-il en lui tendant le bras.

Elle le prit avec bonheur et ils marchèrent d'un pas assez rapide vers le palais, le trajet ne dura pas plus de cinq minutes. Une fois arrivés devant la porte le brun se détacha de sa compagne et alla l'ouvrir avant de lui indiquer de pénétrer à l'intérieur la première. Elle obéit et le remercia d'un signe de tête.

-Il commence à se faire tard et ce n'est que maintenant que je réalise que je ne me suis toujours pas choisie une chambre, se rappela-t-elle.

-Moi non plus, prit-il conscience à son tour. Occupons-nous en maintenant, décida-t-il.

Lucien et elle empruntèrent l'escalier qui se trouvait en face d'eux. Celui qui avait été avec elle toute la soirée l'aida à monter les marches en lui servant d'appui. Elle en était soulagée, ses chaussures rendaient la tâche compliquée et elle avait peur de perdre l'équilibre et se casser la figure. Ils parvinrent à l'étage supérieur, et elle se détacha lentement du brun.

La flerinéenne déambula dans le couloir et s'arrêta sur les cadres à la droite des portes, les étudiant de plus près, si la peinture était visible cela signifiait que la pièce était libre sinon le cadre était entièrement blanc. L'œuvre d'art qui l'attira le plus était celle d'un cheval bleu avec le bout des pattes blanches et qui avait la queue d'un paon qui était replié et incliné vers le bas.

-Je vais prendre celle-ci, annonça-t-elle sûre d'elle.

-Et moi celle-là, déclara-t-il en indiquant celle juste à côté de la sienne.

La peinture qui décorait le mur à la droite de sa porte représentait deux anges de sexe féminin prisonnières dans un sablier, où le sable avait été remplacé par de l'eau, et qui tendaient le bras pour se toucher.

Ils restèrent debout pendant plusieurs minutes l'un en face de l'autre sans prononcer le moindre mot, ne sachant de quoi discuter avant d'être forcé de se séparer pour la nuit.

-Je crois qu'il est l'heure de se séparer, dit-il avec regret.

-Je le crois aussi, mais nous nous reverrons demain, enfin si c'est ce que vous souhaitez bien sûr.

-Évidemment, cela vous conviendrait-il si je venais vous chercher pour le petit-déjeuner ?, lui demanda-t-il.

-Ce sera avec un très grand plaisir, vers quelle heure pensez-vous venir ?

-Que diriez-vous de neuf heure ?

-Neuf heure c'est parfait, approuva-t-elle.

Lucien prit délicatement la main gauche et la porta jusqu'à sa bouche où ses lèvres déposèrent un rapide mais pourtant tendre baiser. Le cœur d'Aurora cogna fort dans sa poitrine comme électrisé par ce contact.

-Alors à demain matin mademoiselle de Martel, chuchota-t-il.

-A demain monsieur Castle, répondit-elle sur le même ton. »

Elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et y pénétra enfin. Elle l'examina attentivement, elle était de taille moyenne le lit était tout au centre de la pièce. Un imposant aquarium en or qui reposait sur quatre pieds en or eux aussi était au fond du lit. Aurora s'en rapprocha afin de découvrir les espèces qui l'habitaient temporairement, ils seraient relâchés demain lorsqu'elle se serait en allée. A l'intérieur nageaient deux faux néons, deux poissons-clown et deux aphyosemion striatum. Elle les regarda un moment, comme elle avait fait avec du bassin. Elle reporta ensuite son attention sur le matelas sur lequel avait été déposé sa chemise de nuit blanche. Elle se changea non sans un certain soulagement, ravie d'être enfin débarrassée de cet accoutrement dans lequel elle s'était sentie coincée toute la soirée. Elle récupéra ensuite la robe qui traînait sur le sol et la posa avec soin sur la chaise qui se trouvait à côté du lit. Elle plaça ses chaussures vers l'entrée, et alla jusqu'à sa coiffeuse, elle s'installa devant et elle fût magiquement démaquillée pendant qu'une brosse s'occupait de ses cheveux. Une fois cette étape terminée elle se leva de sa chaise et alla se coucher.

* * *

Badéli= bal des célibataires

Flerinea= royaume du printemps, Frae= royaume de l'été, Veome= royaume de l'automne et Neveros = royaume de l'hiver

Pour la robe d'Aurora https www. smokedglassgoggles. co. uk /yellow - wedding - dress -fantasy -wedding -dress-ombre-wedding-dress-fairy-wedding-dress-color-wedding-dress-plus-size-high-low-wedding-dress-by-thesecretboutique (sans les espaces)

Les deux oeuvres citées pour les portes des chambres sont basées sur des fanarts, pour celui du cheval tapez peacock horse et vous devrez trouver pour l'autre: scifi-fantasy-horror image /184668566931


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPITRE II**

Lorsque ses paupières se soulevèrent le lendemain matin et qu'elle consulta l'heure sur le réveil qui reposait sur la table de chevet elle vit qu'il était déjà huit soleil. Elle se leva en vitesse et se dirigea vers la baignoire en marbre blanc au fond de la pièce. Elle ouvrit les robinets d'eau chaude et d'eau froide, cela ne prit que quelques minutes, puis elle ajouta du bain moussant à la fleur de lotus et une fois qu'elle fut remplie elle se déshabilla et se glissa dans le liquide. Elle y resta une vingtaine de minutes et le quitta à regrets.

Elle sortie, se sécha énergiquement avant d'enrouler une serviette orange clair autour de sa taille. Elle se rendit ensuite jusqu'à l'armoire afin de décider qu'elle tenue elle allait mettre. Elle opta pour une robe qui ne dévoilait que son cou,sans manches, blanche avec des coquelicots imprimés dessus et qui s'arrêtait à ses genoux, pour aller avec, elle enfila une paire de sandales à talons hauts couleur dorée et qui s'attachait avec trois boucles aux chevilles . Elle aurait préféré des ballerines mais sa mère n'aurait sûrement pas approuvé ce choix. Elle s'assit ensuite devant la coiffeuse et consulta les différentes coupes de cheveux que lui proposait le miroir, ne trouvant rien qui lui plaisait elle décida de les laisser détachés et de simplement les lisser. Elle termina par son maquillage, un smoky vert, qui était beaucoup plus léger que la veille. Elle enfila ensuite sa gourmette en or à son poignet droit, ses boucles d'oreilles perles en or. Elle venait de finir lorsqu'elle des coups furent frappés sur sa porte.

Elle se leva de son fauteuil, se jeta un dernier coup d'œil dans le miroir et comme elle fut satisfaite de l'image qu'il lui reflétait elle jugea qu'elle était prête et qu'elle pouvait lui ouvrir. Elle attrapa la poignée et appuya dessus.

« Bon..., débuta-t-il.

Il ouvrit la bouche mais plus aucun son ne franchit ses lèvres, il la fixait en clignant des paupières et Aurora sentit ses joues s'empourprer. Il mit son poing devant sa bouche et se racla plusieurs fois la gorge afin de se reprendre.

-Bonjour Aurora vous êtes ravissante ce matin encore, la complimenta-t-il.

-Bonjour Lucien, merci beaucoup, mais je peux en dire pareillement de vous, lui répondit-elle.

Il portait des bottes militaires noires, un pantalon noir également, et une chemise rouge sombre dont le premier bouton était détaché. Tout comme la veille il avait une chevalière en or au majeur de la main droite ainsi qu'une montre également en or au poignet droit. Ce style légèrement plus décontracté lui allait bien.

-Êtes-vous toujours d'accord pour prendre votre petit-déjeuner avec moi ?, lui demanda-t-il par politesse.

-Bien sûr, affirma-t-elle en lui souriant.

-Super, j'ai repéré un endroit qui je l'espère vous plaira, poursuivit-il en lui tendant le bras.

-Je suis certaine qu'il conviendra pleinement, lui assura-t-elle en lui le prenant.

Ils traversèrent le couloir et il l'aida à descendre les marches en s'arrêtant à chacune d'entre elle et pour lui permettre de s'appuyer sur lui. Cela leur prit quelques minutes mais ils arrivèrent en bas sans encombre. Il tourna ensuite sur la gauche et elle le suivit intriguée, il marcha jusqu'au bout du couloir et stoppa ses pas devant la dernière porte sur la gauche. Il se tourna vers la flerinéenne et l'invita à entrer la première. Elle obéit impatiente de découvrir l'endroit qu'il avait choisi pour leur premier repas commun. Elle remarqua que la barrière entre eux et la pièce était dépourvue de poignée, elle en conclut donc qu'il fallait simplement la toucher et c'est ce qu'elle fit. La porte disparu et elle fit un pas vers l'intérieur. Elle resta bouche bée pendant plusieurs minutes, subjuguée par la beauté du lieu.

Le sol de la pièce était une réplique d'un jardin peuplé de fleurs plantées dans de la terre, il fallait traverser une très belle pelouse afin de rejoindre le fond de la salle. Là-bas, une table avait été disposée remplie de pâtisseries et de boissons en tous genres et avec un bouquet de fleurs fraîchement cueilli qui trônait au milieu. A quelques mètres derrière elle une cascade approvisionnait un petit étang en continu. Des chants d'oiseaux résonnaient dans la pièce et le tout lui rappelait ses petits-déjeuner dans la cour de leur château lors des matinées printanières et estivales.

-Aimez-vous ?, lui demanda le veomien.

-Les mots me manquent pour vous dire à quel point c'est merveilleux, répondit-elle les yeux brillants en avançant dans la pièce.

Il la suivit soulagé et heureux que l'ambiance du lieu lui plaisait et qu'un sourire ne quittait plus son visage. Il la dépassa lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au niveau de la table, il alla se placer derrière une chaise et la recula légèrement afin que la femme qui était avec lui puisse s'asseoir. Aurora le remercia pour ce geste attentionné et prit place sur le siège. Il alla s'installer sur celui d'à côté. L'habitante de Flerinea ne savait quoi prendre, toutes les pâtisseries présentes devant ses yeux semblaient toute plus appétissantes les unes que les autres. Elle finit par prendre une part d'un brownie au chocolat avec des pépites de chocolat.

-Je constate que je ne suis pas le seul à avoir un petit faible pour les plaisirs sucrés, commenta-t-il.

-Si vous saviez...Lorsque j'étais une petite fille, ma nourrice devait me surveiller afin que je ne mange pas trop de gâteaux pendant mes goûtés, lui raconta-t-elle amusée par cette anecdote.

-La mienne aussi, mais elle n'avait pas la tâche facile car ma mère trouvait que j'étais toujours trop maigre et que je devais prendre quelques kilos, lui confia-t-il à son tour.

-Les mamans se font toujours du soucis.

-Cela est d'autant plus vrai lorsque vous êtes enfant unique comme c'est mon cas.

-L'avez-vous regretté ?

-Parfois surtout lorsque j'étais plus jeune, je m'imaginais ce que cela faisait d'avoir quelqu'un de plus grand ou de plus petit avec lequel jouer.

-Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas vous faire de la peine, s'excusa-t-elle de crainte de l'avoir rendu triste.

-Ne le soyez pas, c'est du passé, cela n'a plus d'importance, j'ai quand même eu une très belle enfance...Et vous, vous êtes-vous déjà demandé comment votre vie aurait été différente si vous aviez été l'aîné ou si vous aviez une sœur à la place d'un frère, ou bien encore si vous aviez été l'enfant du milieu ?, la questionna-t-il.

Aurora fronça les sourcils pendant qu'elle se mit à réfléchir, c'était des questions qu'elle ne s'était jamais posée parce que Tristan lui avait amplement suffit.

-Avant que vous me posiez la question, non pas à ce que je me souvienne, ce que je peux affirmer c'est que mon frère est formidable dans son rôle d'aîné et que je suis soulagée que ce ne soit pas moi lorsque je vois toutes les responsabilités et toute la pression qu'il doit endurer. J'aime le fait que nous ne soyons que deux, ainsi je n'ai jamais eu à partager son affection, enfin à présent je le dois mais il n'aime pas sa fiancée comme il m'aime moi. Quant à avoir une sœur je ne sais pas, la plupart des fratries que je connais avec deux sœur passent leur temps à se chamailler pour un oui ou pour un non, termina-t-elle avec une moue pensive.

Lucien la trouva adorable, elle ressemblait à une petite fille qui était plongée dans ses pensées. Elle était celle avec qui il désirait être pour toujours, il en était sûre, il n'avait jamais ressenti cela pour une fille auparavant, et certainement pas lors des deux années précédentes. Il la regarda boire sa tasse de thé, les yeux fermés, écoutant le chant mélodieux des oiseaux.

-Vous êtes si belle, laissa-t-il échapper.

-Merci, répondit-elle en rougissant.

-Aurora, l'appela-t-il doucement en posant sa main sur la droite de sa compagne qui était sur l'accoudoir, vous me plaisez de plus en plus à chaque seconde qui s'écoule, je veux vous revoir après la fin du Badéli. Accepteriez-vous que j'écrive une lettre à vos parents afin de leur demander la permission de mieux vous connaître avant je l'espère nos fiançailles et notre mariage ?

-Avez-vous des défauts sous cette apparence de perfection ?

-En plus de mon penchant pour les desserts, vous voulez-dire, bien sûr mais je ne vous les révélerai pas, lui signala-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Elle rit de bon cœur et celui du garçon s'emballa dans sa poitrine, charmée par ce son qu'il voulait entendre jusqu'à son dernier pouvait-elle encore être célibataire ? L'adolescente croyait qu'elle rêvait, Lucien ressemblait de plus en plus au prince charmant de ses songes. Elle se retint de se pincer pour vérifier que c'était bel et bien réel.

-J'aimerais beaucoup, répondit-elle enfin en retournant sa main afin que leur deux paumes se touchent.

-Merci beaucoup, vous faîtes de moi l'homme le plus heureux du monde.

-Attendez, attendez ne vous emballez pas, lui conseilla-t-elle, ce ne sera pas une tâche aisée de convaincre mon père.

-Je réussirais, échouer n'est pas envisageable lorsque la seule chose que je veuille c'est passer le reste de ma vie avec vous à mes côtés, et avoir le droit et l'honneur de vous appeler ma femme, dit-il déterminé.

-Lucien...fut le seul mot qu'elle pu articuler.

-Peu importe ce que je devrais faire pour gagner l'approbation de votre père, peu importe si je dois écrire dix milles lettres, peu importe les monstres que je devrais combattre, peu importe les trésors enfouis que je devrais déterrer, peu importe les batailles que je devrais remporter pour lui, je ferais tout, absolument tout pour lui prouver que je tiens à sa fille comme à la prunelle de mes yeux, poursuivit-il toujours aussi déterminé.

-Je ne sais pas si je mérite tout ce que vous me dîtes, mais sachez que vos paroles me vont droit au cœur et sachez aussi que je vous en remercie plus que ce que je ne saurais le dire.

-Vous méritez qu'on vous offre le monde lady Aurora et bien plus encore, affirma-t-il.

Elle lui sourit flattée par ces mots qu'aucun autre ne lui avait adressé avant, aucun homme ne l'avait regardé comme lui. Etait-cela le coup de foudre, était-ce cet amour intense qui vous tombait dessus sans que vous vous y attendiez ? Etait-ce cette chaleur qui vous parcourait le cœur et ces papillons qui volaient dans votre ventre qu'avaient éprouvés ses héroïnes favorites lorsqu'elles étaient tombées amoureuses ? Ces sensations étaient toutes nouvelles pour elle mais si c'était ça le bonheur elle ne voulait jamais que cela s'arrête.

Ils continuèrent à prendre leur petit-déjeuner jusqu'à ce que la voix du maître de cérémonie, qu'ils n'avait pas entendu depuis la veille, annonce la fin de l'événement. Aurora soupira, elle n'avait pas envie de quitter Lucien.

-Ne soyez pas triste, nous allons nous revoir très vite, je vous le promets.

-Je le sais mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être déçue que cela soit déjà terminé et que nous devions être loin de l'autre pour plusieurs jours voire plusieurs semaines, bouda-t-elle.

Ils avaient quitté leur salon et rejoignaient à présent tous les autres adolescents célibataires devant la grille du palais qui s'ouvrit lorsque les derniers arrivèrent peu de temps après eux. Petit à petit ils allèrent retrouver les personnes envoyées par leurs familles pour venir les récupérer et les ramener chez eux.

-Dès que je verrai mes parents je leur parlerai de vous, et une fois que j'aurai obtenu leur permission j'écrirai une lettre au vôtre afin de leur révéler mes intentions envers vous, l'informa-t-il.

-J'attendrai votre lettre à chaque seconde comme si ma vie en dépendait, d'ailleurs c'est tout comme puisque c'est d'elle que mon bonheur dépend, et mon bonheur est étroitement lié à ma vie. »

Il l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue gauche avant de la saluer de s'en aller vers ses serviteurs. Elle l'imita dès qu'il eut quitté les lieux. Elle parvint au niveau des deux chevaliers venus la ramener chez elle. Ils la saluèrent respectueusement et elle y répondit comme il convenait. Ils se mirent ensuite en route jusqu'à la zone de téléportation qui se situait à quelques mètres du palais.

Une fois là-bas ils empruntèrent le pont qui reliait là où ils étaient à l'îlot où avait été placé le téléporteur qui les enverrait à Flerinea. Ils montèrent sur la plaque prévue à cet effet, et en quelques secondes ils furent devant le château des de Martel.

Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se remettre de ce moyen de transport dont elle n'avait pas l'habitude. Ils entrèrent ensuite à l'intérieur de la résidence et une fois dans le couloir qui les séparait de la salle du trône, ses gardes du corps s'arrêtèrent, elle devait entrer seule. Elle toqua contre la porte, et y pénétra une fois que la voix de son père de l'autre côté lui donna l'autorisation.

« Bonjour père, bonjour mère, dit-elle en entrant.

Elle stoppa ses pas à quelques mètres d'eux et leur fit une parfaite révérence, avec plus d'aisance que celle qu'elle avait fait à Lucien la veille. Lorsqu'elle releva les yeux elle fut soulagée de constater que celle qui l'avait mise au monde était satisfaite de sa tenue. Elle regretta l'absence de son frère, l'avoir ici aurait fortement diminué son état de stress.

-Aurora te voilà ta mère et moi t'attendions, comment c'est passé cette soirée ?, lui demanda son géniteur.

-Très bien père, répondit-elle.

Elle ne savait pas si elle devait en dire plus ou si elle devait se contenter de répondre aux questions, elle n'avait pas songé à interroger son aîné sur le sujet.

-As-tu rencontré un homme avec qui tu pourrais envisager de te marier ?, lui demanda sa mère.

-Je crois oui, répondit-elle timidement.

-Tu crois ou tu en es sûre ?, insista le chef de famille.

-J'en suis certaine, affirma-t-elle cette fois-ci sûre d'elle.

-De qui s'agit-il ?, poursuivit-il.

-Un certain Lucien Castle, révéla-t-elle timidement.

Elle ne savait rien de sa situation familiale, ni sur la réputation ou l'influence des Castle dans le royaume de Veome. Elle savait simplement que l'homme pour qui elle avait eu le coup de foudre était noble, mais l'était-il assez pour son père et sa mère ?

-Vous avez dit Lucien Castle ?, s'étonna une voix masculine qui provenait de derrière elle sur la droite.

Elle se tourna afin de faire face à l'homme qui venait de parler, et s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait de James Archer, le conseiller en affaires étrangères de son père.

-C'est en effet ce que je viens de dire oui, confirma-t-elle.

-Pourquoi cette question Archer ?, le questionna monsieur de Martel.

-Veuillez me pardonner pour cet étonnement, mais si j'ai réagi ainsi c'est parce que lorsque je vivais à Veome j'ai été le percepteur d'un petit garçon qui se prénommait ainsi, raconta-t-il, c'était il y a bien longtemps, il doit avoir une vingtaine d'années à présent.

-Aurora, quel âge a-t-il ?, lui demanda son père.

-Vingt-ans, répondit-elle, et il a mentionné qu'un de ses précepteurs venait de notre pays, ajouta-t-elle.

-Cela pourrait donc correspondre, commenta James.

-Dîtes-moi tout ce que vous savez de cette famille, ordonna son supérieur.

-La famille Castle est une des plus importantes et une des plus influentes de leur pays, sa fortune est du même niveau que la j'y étais elle avait une excellente réputation. Ce sont des véritables nobles qui règnent sur le même comté depuis huit générations, celui de Amune, et fait non négligeable en ce qui concerne Lucien Castle il est fils unique, il est donc le seul héritier à la succession de son père, signala-t-il.

Aurora n'eut pas besoin de se retourner vers le sien pour savoir que cette dernière information lui plaisait énormément, si l'homme qu'elle avait choisi n'avait ni frère ni sœur cela signifiait que sa fortune et ses terres viendraient intégralement s'ajouter à celle des de Martel. Accroître sa fortune était une des passions préférées du comte de Martel.

-Voilà qui me semble fort intéressant, commenta-t-il, Aurora ton professeur de danse classique t'attend, vas te changer et rejoins-la. »

Elle ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois, elle lui fit une révérence, puis une à sa mère, et une au conseiller avant de tourner les talons et de quitter la pièce. Ils allaient continuer de parler des Castle, mais cela ne la concernait plus, elle avait accompli sa mission, elle s'était trouvé un potentiel mari.

Elle se rendit dans sa chambre, qu'elle ne fit que traverser, avant d'ouvrir la porte de la pièce adjacente qui était sa garde-robe. Elle se déshabilla et enfila sa tenue et ses chaussons. Elle attacha ses cheveux en un chignon bien serré, et se dirigea ensuite vers la salle de danse. Elle salua son professeur et sa leçon débuta. Elle se mouvait comme jamais elle ne l'avait fait auparavant, elle se sentait légère, portée par l'amour et le bonheur, son appréhension des jours passés avait complètement disparu, elle avait l'impression de flotter et à chaque saut dans les airs elle croyait qu'elle allait s'envoler. Dès que ses pensées se tournaient vers Lucien elle ne touchait plus terre. Elle était si impatiente de recevoir sa lettre, de le revoir, de lui faire visiter sa maison, son pays. Elle se déconcentra plusieurs fois mais son professeur ne la corrigea pas, elle avait parfaitement remarquée l'état dans lequel était son élève.

Il fut ensuite l'heure de déjeuner, et c'est avec une certaine joie qu'elle accueillit cette pause, tous ses efforts lui avaient ouvert l'appétit. L'après-midi elle eut quartier libre, elle en profita pour travailler son piano et mettre sur papier les mélodies inspirées par la soirée de la veille et le petit-déjeuner du matin même. Elle ne cessa que lorsqu'une de ses servantes vint la prévenir que le dîner était servi.

A la nuit tombée elle n'eut aucun mal à s'endormir, épuisée par cette journée pendant laquelle elle n'avait pas vu le temps passer. Elle ferma les paupières et la déesse du crépuscule Népruile l'accueillit dans son royaume. Ses songes furent peuplés du jeune homme qui avait hanté chacune de ses pensées depuis le début du jour.

Lorsque le soleil pointa le bout de ses rayons, Aurora se réveilla toute excitée en sachant qu'aujourd'hui la lettre provenant de Veome devait arriver. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas se rendormir, elle se leva, enfila sa robe de chambre, ses pantoufles, et quitta sa chambre. Il faisait si beau qu'elle décida de se promener dans le jardin. Elle était seule, les fleurs lui offraient leurs parfums et les oiseaux lui chantaient leurs plus belles mélodies. Elle se sentait heureuse, apaisée, confiante en l'avenir, elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi bien depuis l'année précédente et le bal du Badéli qu'elle avait manqué. Elle avait angoissé pendant toute l'année, elle avait redouté de ne tomber amoureuse de personne et surtout qu'aucun homme ne tombe amoureux d'elle.

« Comme toujours tu as stressé pour rien ma pauvre Aurora, il faut vraiment que j'apprenne à vivre la vie comme elle vient.

-Lady Aurora, mais que faîtes-vous dehors à une heure si matinale ?, la questionna une jeune servante horrifiée de la voir arpenter les allés du jardin alors qu'elle aurait encore dû être dans son lit.

-Je n'arrivais plus à dormir et puis il fait si beau cela aurait été dommage de ne pas en profiter, répondit-elle en lui souriant.

-Si vos parents découvrent que vous quittez votre lit avant que les domestiques du château ne s'extirpent du leur vous risquez d'avoir des ennuis, paniqua la petite blonde qui était tout près d'elle.

-Lily a raison ma chérie, tu devrais encore être couchée, confirma une autre femme plus âgée.

-Maman, dit-elle en s'inclinant.

-Madame de Martel, s'inclina à son tour la servante.

-Que faites-vous ici ?, lui demanda la jeune comtesse.

-Je me doutais que tu serais trop agitée pour pouvoir paresser au lit, et je me suis dit que si tu avais hérité cela de moi tu serais sûrement en train d'apprécier la beauté et le silence du jardin, expliqua-t-elle.

-Vous avez vécu la même chose ?, s'étonna sa fille.

-En effet, tu es assez grande pour que je te raconte tout cela...Lily sois gentille va nous préparer deux tasses de thé noir et apporte nous les dans la chambre de ma fille, ordonna gentiment la maîtresse de maison.

-Bien madame, accepta-t-elle en s'inclinant.

-Nous allons remonter, il ne vaut mieux pas que ton père sache où tu te trouvais, et surtout que tu étais sans surveillance, conseilla la comtesse. »

Elle prit le bras de sa fille et toutes les deux marchèrent en direction des quartiers d'Aurora, celle-ci était ravie de pouvoir s'entretenir en privée avec sa mère et en connaître plus sur le passé de cette dernière.


End file.
